Princes of the Universe
by mako-chan-fan
Summary: One-shot fic. Based on the song by Queen. What will the young princes do when their beloved are kidnapped? Fight for them, of course!!! Simple plot, kinda straight to the point...


PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE

By Mako-chan Fan/Jovian Angel

Makochan_fan@hotmail.com

PG-13 because Wufei's a potty mouth and some actions are just not for little kiddies to know about yet! 

Author's Notes:

This will stay as a simple one-shot fic, okay? My dad was listening to Queen's Greatest Hits and when I heard the song 'Princes of the Universe', I knew I just had to write it! I don't really know why I wrote this when I haven't even completed two of my other fics! I also suggest for you to download the song 'Princes of the Universe' while reading this. That song's tight! 

It was quite a shock to everyone. Especially to the five men. They were just sitting in the study room, waiting for their beloved ones to arrive when a Captain Johnson knocked on the door. He was given permission to come inside. His face held the emotions connected to his report: anger, fear, doubt, sorrow. He had reported what those men feared the most: for the women in their lives to be in possible danger.

The princesses were on their way to Earth to visit their betrothed when the enemies attacked their ship. The worst part of it was that inside the enemy ship were Beryl's evil sons: Darien, Ken, Chad, Andrew, and Greg. It seemed as if they knew exactly when and where the girls will be at that moment. After the enemies have surrounded the SilverMoon ship with their own BlackMoon ships, they drugged the princesses Lita, Serena, Mina, Raye, and Amy so they wouldn't put up a fight. 

None of the Moon guards survived. All of their information was taken from the emergency call Princess Amy had placed before the ship was opened. The communication link was not turned off when the attack started.

"Would you like to see the copy, your highnesses?" The captain offered the quiet and calm princes.

"No, Captain Johnson. Thank you. You may leave," Prince Triton of Jupiter ordered.

The captain bowed and left.

When the door closed, chaos filled the room.

"How could the enemies know of the trip? Wasn't it a secret only few soldiers knew?" Prince Quatre of Venus asked.

"Yes, it was. Maybe Beryl's troops were guarding our movements more carefully than we've thought," Prince Duo of Saturn offered as an answer.

"Either that, or Beryl had spies on the moon," Prince Heero of Uranus pointed out.

"Yet could that be possible? Our soldiers are loyal, and we check their background and activities carefully quite often," Triton countered.

Nobody said anything, knowing that what the Jovian Prince said was true.

"Injustice! We wouldn't be having these problems if those women stayed on the moon. Now, not only is the Alliance on shaky ground, but the planets Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and the Moon will probably wage war with Earth!" Prince Wufei of Pluto bitterly stated.

The Alliance between Earth and the other planets and the Moon were being questioned when Mercurian and Lunarian investigators had found evidence of Beryl and her troops residing on Earth. The Terran government denied the accusations of them helping Beryl on her plans for conquering the whole universe. However, the planets' rulers were still in doubt. So they all agreed to let the princes handle the situation. They sent them to Earth for two months to establish a peace treaty between Earth and the other planets and the Moon. Not only were the young men sent to this mission because they were capable of doing it, but also to give them a taste of what they will be doing in the future.

The princesses couldn't wait for two months without seeing their princes again. So a secret visit was agreed upon Moon and Earth. No one would know about the princesses staying on possible enemy grounds except for the princes. Unfortunately, they did not see the tragic incident could possibly happen.

"I won't stand for this! I can not bear to think of what that fool Ken would possibly do to Lita," the braided prince of Saturn hissed, standing up.

"Neither can I," Triton said, worried about his beloved Mina and his younger sister Lita.

"Captain Johnson, gather all our men outside. We'll launch an attack on the BlackMoon. They'll regret this!" Heero commanded the man while pressing the computer link-up, allowing the captain to hear his orders. 

"Do you think our men will be enough to fight off BlackMoon's army? Especially on their territory?" the blond prince questioned.

"When our men find out about the princesses' kidnapping, I'm sure the men's fury will drive them straight to battle," the raven-haired brother of Pluto reassured his friend.

"Let's go! I'm already itching for a fight," Duo spat, cracking his knuckles.

***********

Quatre, Heero, and Captain Johnson led their troops in ships while Duo, Wufei, and Triton led their men on foot. Their Jovian, Martian, and Uranian troops, the strongest soldiers and the best of the best, easily defeated the army outside the BlackMoon Castle. With their strength plus the rage of having their beloved princesses kidnapped, the Black Guards didn't stand a chance against them. 

All the five princes stood outside facing the castle, with their army behind them. Their handsome faces were grim, getting ready to battle against their evil foes.

__

Here we are. Born to be kings.

We're the princes of the universe.

Here we belong. Fighting to survive.

In a world with the darkest powers.

All the men broke through the dark castle's front doors. Some of the Black Guards faced the fury of the young gods and their troops, while the others ran away cowardly. Duo snickered. 'All bark and no bite. I pity Beryl.'

When the men reached the center of the third floor, they found the five sons of Beryl seated on their thrones. Chained to their sides were their wanted princesses.

The first throne on the left held Andrew. He was touching Mina's cheeks who was sitting on the floor. She can not do anything to fight him because her legs and hands were chained. Her orange dress was changed into black fitted-pants and a gray tubetop. Her face held disgust.

The second throne seated Greg. He was playing with Amy's odd but beautiful hair. She was wearing a black knee-high skirt and a black halter-top. Her face held contempt as she sat on the throne's corner.

The middle throne was where Darien sat. He kept on touching Serena's shoulder who kept shrugging the violating fingers off. She wasn't facing them and he didn't see her tearing up. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped top with a wide, long skirt.

The fourth throne held the most perverted of them all, Ken. He was struggling to keep his chosen princess, Lita, from leaving his thighs, where he wanted her to sit on as he touched her long legs. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped dress that only reached the middle of her thighs. Her teeth were trying to bite the pervert's fingers off of her.

The last throne held the shaggy-haired Chad with Raye close to him. Raye cursed at him as he tried to kiss her face. She was wearing a long black fitted dress.

"You disgusting assholes! Let the princesses go!" Wufei shouted as he saw his Raye being kissed by another man.

"Finally! You've arrived. We've been waiting for this day. The day when we finally kill our rivals," Darien greeted as he saw the five men.

"Come on, let's fight. The losers die and the winners live and marry the beauties," Greg cut in.

"Then prepare to see hell!" Duo snapped at them.

Ken licked Lita's exposed shoulder before he stepped down and faced the five men. The Jovian princess blanched.

The men spread around the huge hall, circling each other. Quatre faced Greg with his sword, the Sword of Light. The handle was silver with a topaz stone placed in the middle. Greg unsheathed with own sword made of black crystals.

"Prepare to face hell, Ken, as I'm the Shinigami," Duo warned, holding the Sword of Death by his side. His sword was made of dark crystals just like the Black princes, except its sharp tip and edges shone a dark purple color. 

"I almost feel sorry for you, you're going to lose your princess. She tastes so good!" Ken maniacally taunted the Prince of Death. He just received a glare.

Triton pointed his sword on Andrew. "You'll regret this day, fiend." His sword was the Sword of Storms, a special sword made of emerald crystals.

"Not if I can help it, fool," Andrew shot back, showing his own sword as well. It was the same as his brothers'.

"No magic now, Prince Heero. Only pure skill with swords and fighting," Darien reminded his opponent. The Prince of Uranus only grunted and shifted his Sword of the Skies on his hand. It was made of blue and clear crystals.

"I will enjoy killing you. First, I'll slice you across your chest, then your face. After that, I'll slice your head off," Chad said, giddy with excitement with his sick thoughts.

"Talk's cheap. Show me what you've got!" Wufei barked as he unsheathed his Sword of Strength, made of black and magenta crystals.

__

And here we are. 

We're the princes of the universe

Here we belong. Fighting for survival

We've come to be the rulers of your world.

Greg made the first move, aiming at Quatre's head, but the blonde easily blocked his sword. They separated, then both attacked. Quatre jumped away just as Greg's booted foot hit his previous place.

__

I am immortal. I have inside me blood of kings.

I have no rival. No man can be my equal.

Take me to the future of your world.

Ken and Duo were fiercely battling each other. Their swords were barely seen as they moved too fast for the eye to see. Except for them. Out of the blue, Ken took out a small dagger from his right pant pocket. Duo saw his movement and kicked the hand holding the sharp dagger. He caught the dagger with his other hand and smiled.

__

Born to be kings. Princes of the universe.

Fighting and free. Got your world in my hand.

I'm here for your love and I'll make it stand

We were born to be princes of the universe.

Triton and Andrew were now using both hands to hold their swords. Their mighty blows have strained both of their arms. They separated and circled each other as they breathed heavily. The Jovian prince attacked, Andrew almost didn't have time to stop his sword from striking him. Triton was slowly backing Andrew to the wall.

__

No man could understand. 

My power is in my own hand.

Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. People talk about you.

People say you've had your day.

I'm a man that will go far.

Fly me to the Moon and reach for the stars.

Heero had just received a shallow cut on his arm. He growled when he saw Darien smirking. Darien was not ready the continued blows and got a deep gash on his sword arm, which was about a foot long. He didn't know how to use a sword with his other arm. Now he was left defenseless.

__

With my sword and head held high

Got to pass the test first time- yeah.

I know that people talk about me,

I hear it everyday

But I can prove you wrong

'Coz I'm right first time

Yeah. Yeah.

Wufei fell on his behind when he moved away from Chad's sword. He looked at his tunic and saw it was cut in half. But the shaggy-haired man missed him by a centimeter. He rolled away just as Chad's sword came in contact with the ground he fell upon. He dodged the incoming sword with his own while he was lying down.

__

Here we are. Born to be kings.

We're the princes of the universe.

Here we belong. Born to be kings.

Princes of the universe. Fighting and free.

Got the world in my hands.

I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand.

We were born to be princes of the universe.

Greg had not foreseen Quatre's swift move. He has left his back vulnerable for Quatre. The blonde prince took the opportunity and thrusted his sword in Greg. He pulled it off, making Greg's blood soak his shirt. Greg turned around, shocked that he had lost. He fell on his knees and died.

Duo played with the small dagger that he had taken from Ken. He held the sharp tip, stepped back, and hurled it back to his enemy. Ken didn't catch the dagger, he couldn't. It sunk directly to his heart, which was Duo's target. He fell back and exhaled his last breath. His own weapon had killed him.

Andrew felt the coolness of the wall on his back. He had nowhere else to go. "Please, don't! I've changed my mind! You can have the princesses back!"

Triton was disgusted at the coward. "Too late, pal! Too late!" He said as he quickly plunged his sword on the blonde's chest. He pulled it back and resheathed his sword as he turned around. Andrew's eyes fluttered and his body slumped to the ground.

Seeing that Darien had no knowledge of using his sword with the other arm, Heero raised his brow. 'How easy can this get?' But Darien had other plans. He shot out a dark energy ball at Heero, who easily dodged it. He leaped up and landed behind him. An arm came around Darien's neck.

"I hate cheaters," Heero whispered to Darien's ear before he slashed his neck. The raven-haired prince died a quick death.

As Wufei defended himself with the sword, he lashed out one of his legs under Chad. The shaggy-haired evil prince fell. Wufei kneeled, positioned his sword, and pushed down. The sword came in contact with Chad's stomach, and blood flowed freely out of the wound. He died instantly.

All five men who had triumphed gave each other high-fives and laughed.

"Hello? We're kind of chained here!" Raye reminded the princes haughtily.

"Hehe. Oh, yeah, right!" Duo laughed, scratching the back of his head.

They went to the women and broke the chains with their swords. As soon as they broke, the women leapt to their betrothed.

Amy hugged Quatre fiercely. "Are you okay? I was so worried you'd get hurt! What did they do to you?"

"I'm okay, what about you? You didn't get hurt by Greg?"

"Yes, I'm all right."

Serena buried her head on Heero's chest as she cried. Heero was rocking them back and forth, trying to calm her down.

Wufei held Raye's head on his hands and kissed her hard. "I told you visiting us would be a bad idea! But did you listen? Noo! Instead, you had to be your stubborn, strongw-..." His rant was cut off by Raye's kiss.

Meanwhile, Triton pulled Mina to the back of the throne, smiled at her, and kissed her. Mina happily kissed him back.

Lita literally leapt to Duo. Her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"You look so sexy in black, Lits," the braided prince commented.

He fell on one of the thrones, and they started furiously making out, fusing their lips and tongues together and touching each other everywhere.

"Oh God, you guys! This isn't the place to do 'it'!" Serena playfully said.

Lita and Duo separated and blushed.

"Let's go home! I'm hungry!"

Serena received a groan from everyone.

"What?"

~END~

Like I said, this is a simple fic. No big plots at all! Hell, I don't even think this had a plot!!! Review please!!! Thank you!!

By the way, I certainly do NOT hate Darien and Co. I just had to make them, hmm, more evil. If this was going to be a simple fic, of course the villains are supposed to be mean!! Alrightie then, I'm out! Peace!


End file.
